


Work on This

by Klementine369



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klementine369/pseuds/Klementine369
Summary: Pidge has to work on the lions after a long battle. She finds some interesting things in the lions and forces Lance and Keith to have a heart to heart.





	

After their last run in with the Galra the lions were in need of a tune up. Pidge immediately started working on them when they got back to the castle. She loved working on them even when they're not damaged.

The first one she needed to work on was Red. The lion was smaller than the others, so she takes the most beating. Pidge examined the lion, taking in all that needed to be done, and then got to work.

She was so immersed in her work that she didn't notice Keith behind her. When she turned to get a tool and saw him she jumped up at least a foot off the ground.

“Keith, you can just sneak up on me.”

“Sorry, I was just worried about Red. She's made to run away from things quickly, not take a beating.”

Keith was visibly worried. His brows came together in a frown as he looked at his lion. It was more than a robot to him, or any of the Paladins for that matter, it was family. They had a bond that couldn't be broken.

“I'll fix her up good as new. You'll never even know she had something wrong to begin with.”

“Thanks, Pidge.”

“Don't worry about. Now, I need to get inside the cockpit. Help me in?”

Keith nodded and walked to his Lions mouth. She immediately sensed what he wanted and complied without a word. Keith and Pidge hopped in with her tools.

Once inside, Pidge began working again. Keith sat in his seat, admiring her work.

“Where did you learn this stuff?” Keith asked.

“My brother was always a tech freak. He was teaching me basic code when I was three. I developed a love for it and it's stuck ever since.”

Before Keith could respond, Pidge turned to look at him confused. She held up a pair of blue socks.

“Aren't these Lance’s socks? Why do you have them?”

Keith was clearly trying to stop himself from blushing. “Who knows with him. Maybe he got Blue to convince Red to let him in. Who knows.”

Pidge could tell Keith was lying. He was the worst liar in history.

“Okay, Keith. Sure.”

She went back to work as if nothing had happened. Keith was looking around the lions cabin, trying to fight the blush creeping on his face.

“You know, Keith, you don't have to hide it if there's something going on between you two. We stopped believing you hated each other a long time ago.”

“I would tell you if there was, but there isn't. Nothing's going on between Lance and I.”

“Sounds fake, but okay.”

Keith started sputtering then, trying to form his argument. Before he could say anything, Pidge held up a CD. “I was wondering why Lance wanted to use my computer.”

“No, that's my CD. Why would you think it's his?”

“Keith do you any Spanish? Like, behind counting and saying yes?”

“No, what does that have to do with it?”

“Why would you have a CD labeled “Te Amo?”

Keith knew we was caught, but kept trying. “People listen to k-pop and don't know what they're saying, why can't I listens to Spanish music?”

“Let's give it a listen then.”

Pidge placed the CD on one of Reds panels. Somehow the lions could play CDs. Allura said it had something to do with learning technology and their bond to earthlings.

The soft sounds of a Spanish love song began. Keith tried to cover his face with his hands. He was turning redder than his lion.

Once the song ended, Pidge picked up the CD again and gave it to Keith. “You're certain this doesn't have anything to do with Lance?”

“I'm positive.”

“Whatever you say.”

She went back to work on Red. Keith played with the hem of his jacket while trying to force his blush to go away.

Once finished, Pidge stood up and told him she's going to go work on the others. Keith thanked her and helped her out.

“I'm going to stay with Red for a bit. I like staying with her after a hard battle.”

“Alright. Have fun with your CD that you definitely didn't get from Lance.”

Before he could say anything, she was already walking over to Blue.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thanks for fixing Blue up! She's pretty tough, but still needs a tune up every now and again.”

“No problem.” Pidge said as her and Lance climbed into the cockpit. “I love working on them.”

The first thing she noticed in the cabin was a note on the seat. Lance realized she saw it and tried to grab it, but she was too quick.

She scanned the note over and started laughing. “I never would have taken Keith to be a romantic. ‘Kick butt today! You're going to do great.’ I think I got a cavity.”

“It doesn't mean anything!”

“I found the CD you made him. Cute songs.”

Lance took the note and sat in his chair. “Were not together. Don't get ideas.”

“Wait, hold up. You two aren't together?

Lance looked down nervously. He started to fold the note and the smooth it out; trying to occupy his hands in any way. “Keith isn't the best at taking hints. He probably thinks I don't really like him.”

“Why don't you be upfront with him?”

“What if I'm also reading him wrong?”

“Oh, trust me, he likes you.”

“Really?”

 "Yeah. Why don't you go talk to him while I work.”

“Good idea! Thanks Pidge.”

Lance hopped out of Blue, still clutching the note to his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance approached Red with caution. He hoped Pidge was right.

“Hey girl, can you let me in? I need to talk to your Paladin.”

Red lowered her head and opened her mouth to let Lance in. Once inside, he saw Keith staring at him wide eyed; clutching the CD to his chest.

“You like the CD I made you?”

“Yeah. I love the guitar in it.”

“Did you know I can play guitar?”

“No, but I'd love to hear you play.”

“If we find an alien guitar I'll play for you.”

They boys sat in awkward silence for a minute. Finally, they both began.

“So,” they both said.

“You go first.” Lance said.

“Pidge said that the CD you gave me had love songs on it. I thought that before, but wasn't sure. On top of that, you've been really sweet recently. You offer me your food. Your insults are more playful and not mean spirited. It makes me think you like me. Is that true?”

Lance took a deep breathe. Keith really was dense when it came to romance. “Yeah, Keith, I really like you. How could you not tell?”

“You flirt with a lot of people. I didn't know if that was just you being your flirty self.”

Lance stood in front of Keith and squatted down to look him in the eyes. “I like you Keith. I want to be your boyfriend. I've been trying to drop hints for the past month, but I guess I have to be more direct. Will you be my boyfriend?”

Keith leaned forward in his seat and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck. “Yeah. I will.”

 

* * *

 

As Pidge worked on her own robot, she looked up to see the two walking away from Red hand in hand. “Finally.” She thought. The other Paladins have been waiting for them to get together for months now. Hunk will be happy to win the bet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The socks weren't meant to be anything sexy. Lance just strikes me as a "leaves his socks everywhere" kind of guy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> My tumblr: http://jarco-otp.tumblr.com/


End file.
